


On Assignment

by angryschnauzer



Series: Agent Hiddleston Series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Restraint, Sniper Tom, Spanking, Vibrators, gagged, gagging, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Hiddleston gets interrupted mid assignment when a civilian returns to her apartment he's commandeered. He has to show her who's in charge in order to complete his assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Assignment

_He let himself into the apartment, skilfully picking the lock and quietly closing the door behind him. Intel had told him that the apartments owner was on vacation, meaning he’d be able to take up his protection detail position at the window that perfectly overlooked the plaza. Opening the window he set up his snipers rife, checking the sight and scope, waiting for any threats to interrupt the congressman’s speech, ordered to eliminate the threat before they got within 20 feet of the stage. The address would be historical, and nothing should impede it._

Jade sighed wearily as she waited for all her luggage to come around on the baggage carousel, pulling off her rucksack, her camera equipment, the tripod travel case, loading them onto the trolley with a grunt. Her trip to Nova Scotia had been cut short due to the weather, she was used to working in the snow and ice, her job as a wildlife photographer had taken her to the extremes of the planets hottest and coldest places, but when it was set to snow solidly for the next two weeks, the budget for the shoot just couldn’t stretch to that long in motels doing nothing, so she was now back in her home city, flights rebooked for a month’s time. She made her way to the taxi rank, thankful for no queue, and was soon loaded into the vehicle with her belongings. As she sat back into the rear seats her mind wandered back to her city life. She’d been dating the new guy for a few weeks, and before she’d departed on her trip they’d taken the plunge and spent the night together. It hadn’t really been all she’d been expecting. Yes it was nice sex, but it was vanilla. She’d been left satisfied – and so had he – but there hadn’t been that spark, that passion, the heat. In their previous dates she’d picked up on a few hints and innuendos that had promised more of an event, more of a spectacle. Maybe he was just nervous? He certainly hadn’t had any performance issues, but she’d also felt like she had to hold back. Pondering this thought for the rest of her journey she was soon at back at her apartment building. Having paid the driver and given him a healthy tip after he’d helped by taking her luggage into the foyer of her building,  she dragged the bags into the elevator and was soon letting herself into her darkened apartment.

Huffing and puffing from her exertions she didn’t even bother with the lights, she just kicked the door shut and pulled the pile of luggage into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, reminding herself she really needed to speak to maintenance about the heating, there was such a cold draft coming in when she’d stepped into the apartment. Flopping down onto the bed she switched on the lamp that was on the side table and let out a sigh. She wasn’t tired. She was frustrated. Pulling herself up onto her pillows she flicked through the magazine she’d previously left on the side before sighing again and launching it at the trash can in the corner. As she lay back she noticed that her nipples were clearly prominent through her clothing, the cold having had more of an effect than she realised. At this point a naughty thought entered her mind. During her first date they’d joked about how she was a photographer, and he’d hoped for some ‘candid selfies’ as he’d deliciously waggled his eyebrows at her. Time to put that request into action. Pulling out just the right outfit she got changed, putting her hair up to tie in with the theme, and prepared the toys she had in mind, to make the shots more candid that he was probably expecting. She set up the tripod and her camera, checking the battery level on the remote control. Plugging the camera in for a quick charge, she stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen for the last item she needed as a prop.

_He froze. In fact he’d frozen the minute she’d stepped into her apartment. What was she doing here? Intel had said she’d be away for 2 weeks. It hadn’t even been 2 days. He watched from the darkened corner as she went to the kitchen, making her way noisily around as she searched the cupboards. He silently crept in the shadows, his uniform boots not making a sound on the floor tiles, until he was directly behind her. He’d be risking his cover, but the assignment was too important, he’d have to contain her for the next 30 minutes, and work on the consequences afterwards. With one swift movement he’d stepped behind her, wrapping one arm around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides, his other pressed to her face, his gloved hand over her mouth, silencing her before she’d even had a chance to scream._

“Uunnfmmmf”

“Ma’am, the FBI has commandeered your apartment for national security purposes; I’m going to have to ask you to remain silent”

“Mmmfffgggfff”

She wriggled in his grasp, as if testing his strength, however his sheer body size compared to her petite frame was enough for her to know resistance was futile, however she decides to test her captor’s limits, pressing back against his body with her own, her strong legs bracing her against the cupboards.

With great skill he spotted what she was doing and wrapped one leg around hers, pressing her forwards to the counter, his body pressing against hers.

“Ma’am, am I going to have to restrain you?”

“Mmmmm”

He was still pressed against her, but this time felt her move in a slightly different way, arching her back slightly. His mind was clouding from the assignment, until suddenly he heard a buzzing sound coming from the counter. Pressing his body forwards he heard it again. Something on her was vibrating.

“What is that Ma’am?”

She remained silent, however slightly relaxed in his arms, and he watched as she dropped a small plastic remote control onto the counter top. Pressing her forwards again he heard the buzzing.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to frisk you”

Still keeping his hand over her mouth he moved back slightly, for the first time taking in the outfit she was wearing, thin mesh ‘boy-short’ panties, and a matching vest, doing little to cover her, knee high socks, and her hair was in pigtails. Running his hand down her front he could feel that her breasts were heaving, her nipples standing to full attention, before sliding his hand down her stomach, over her pubis where she sucked in a breath, before his hand dipped between her thighs, feeling the vibrations of the bullet vibrator she’d slipped into her panties was currently caressing her clit. He chuckled to himself, no wonder she’d been wriggling. Running his hands around her buttocks he felt something hard between them. Pressing against it realisation hit him, and a grin spread over his face as he pushed against the plug again, hearing a groan from beneath where his hand was still keeping her silent.

Telling her to keep still, he used his body to pin her to the counter, reaching around and taking hold of the dish towel, he flicked it to its full length before tying it around her mouth and head – gagging her – before wrapping an arm around her torso again and lifting her off her feet, carrying her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, briefly pausing when he saw the camera, using his free hand to switch it off, before putting her face down onto the bed, one knee in the small of her back to keep her still. Silently he reached to his utility belt and took hold of two zip ties, pulling her arms up to the headboard and using the ties to secure her wrists in place so she couldn’t interrupt his assignment. Once he’d checked her bonds were tight enough to hold her without causing her any harm he stepped back and took in the view for a few seconds, a grin spreading over his face, before making his way out of the room back to his post. As he passed the counter he saw the remote for her bullet and grabbed it.

He readied himself at the open window, pleased for the chill on the air as he was now feeling a few degrees hotter than he had been previously. As he checked the scope he could see the congressman’s car come around the corner of the street, rolling up to the stage, before climbing out and waving to the gathered crowds. He scanned the crowds for any threats, and as he kept his eyes on the crowd his hand strayed to the little remote he’d placed on the windowsill, pressing the little plus button once. His sensitive hearing heard a small muffled squeal come from the bedroom and he grinned to himself before pressing it again, enticing another squeal, a little louder this time. Leaving it as it was he turned his attention back to his assignment as his radio communications receive crackled into life in his ear;

“Agent Hiddleston – we’re picking up some interference from your comms – please confirm”

He smiled to himself, glancing at the small but obviously powerful remote; “Agent Hiddleston here, it must be the wifi in the apartment – everything good here, no issues, no threats detected.”

“Understood”

He smiled to himself as he picked the remote up, palming it in his hands before glancing at the bedroom door and pressing the plus button yet again, hearing that wonderful groaning sound within seconds. Turning his attention back to the scope, he could see that the congressman was winding up his speech, and the helpers hovering in the background with the award he would be presenting. He watched as things went to plan and the congressman finished up, pausing for some photographers, before climbing back into his car that soon pulled away, quickly speeding into the distance and once it’d turned the corner he knew his assignment was finished.

Standing up and pulling the rifle into the room, he disassembled it, packing it away into the case he’d brought with him, before he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Opening the door he took in the sight before him. She’d made her way to her knees, her small hands grasping onto the metal of the bed frame, her knees wide apart and he could clearly see where the buttplug pushed against the thin fabric of her panties, and where her arousal had turned the crotch of them see through. She glanced over her shoulder at him and something in her eyes told him that she wasn’t particularly upset about her restraint. He pressed the little button on the remote again and watched as her eyes rolled in her head and she let out a groan that shook the walls, even with the gag muffling her cries. He could smell her arousal and at quick glance her juices were now flowing enough to be dripping down her thighs, a delicious wetness that would soon be explored. Walking to the side of the bed their eyes on each other, she watched as he untied the gag, casting the cloth aside as he gently massaged her jaw. She was the first to speak;

“You never said you were a FBI agent!”

He looked down at his uniform, but realised she was referring to their previous date when he’d just said he was in law enforcement. He chuckled a little and sat on the side of the bed, reaching into his boot and taking out his knife before skilfully cutting away the zip ties and massaging her wrists, letting her continue;

“Why are you in my apartment?”

He let out a sigh; “Jade, I’m in the protective detail division, we do sniper cover for political events – like the one in the plaza just now – and we regularly commandeer civilians places of residences, it just happened that when I was here last week we realised it would be the perfect spot to cover tonight’s event”

He looked down at her, where she’d turned on the bed, her breasts pushing out against the thin mesh fabric of her top, of her soaked panties, his eyes travelling down her legs to the socks, before looking back at her face, framed as her hair hung in now messy pigtails around her face. He grinned and licked his lips before speaking; “So... what’s with the outfit?” he could feel his cock hardening as he waited for her answer, picking up the slightest hint of blushing of her cheeks.

“I... I... was going to send you a couple of selfies... you know Tom... something to spice things up” she said with a shy grin on her face.

“Well, I’d consider things spiced right now” he licked his lips again and looked ravenously at her body. He stood up and started to remove his jacket, laying it on the chair at the side of the bed before pulling his black t-shirt over his head, exposing his toned body. As he reached for his utility belt he grinned at Jade as she watched from her spot on the bed.

“You don’t by any chance have any proper handcuffs in that belt of yours?” She said with a grin.

He looked down at the belt; “Umm, no, sorry, we only have the zip-ties now”

“Ok never mind, we’ll just use mine” she said as she got to her hands and knees and reached for the drawer in the bedside table, opening and rummaging around before pulling out a pair of expensive looking leather wrist restraints, making him wonder what else she had in her little drawer of tricks. Settling back onto the bed she spun them on one finger as she watched Tom finish undressing, kicking off his boots and letting his uniform fall to the floor. Pulling off his boxers and socks she grinned as she saw his cock standing proud, curling upwards and purple with need.

He crawled up the bed until he was over her, his lips hovering over hers, taking in the sight of her eager face before he came crashing down on top of her, hungrily thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, biting her lip as his hands strayed to her chest, pawing at her tits through the top of her fabric. Pulling up onto his knees he took hold of her top at the neckline and ripped it in two, a primal desire now running through him, his need to feel his flesh on hers taking over. He devoured her tits, licking and biting at them before taking a peaked nipple into his mouth and biting hard, making her back arch as her fingers wound their way through his hair, pushing more of the soft flesh into his mouth. Moving to the other nipple he did the same before pulling back, rising to his knees and forcing her legs apart, he ran his hands up her arms until he grasped her wrists with one large hand, taking the restraints from her, before fastening them around her wrists, making sure the cuffs were wrapped around one of the metal struts of the bed as he did so. Leaning back he took in the sight before him, Jades arms stretched over her head, her lips bruised pink from where he’d kissed her, those amazing tits flushed and his teeth marks starting to show around her areola.

His hands travelled tantalisingly slowly down her body, brushing over her torso, down her stomach, until he reached the elastic of her panties;

“Legs up and together please young lady” he said with a grin, watching as she lifted her legs up, pressing her thighs together, causing her to groan a little as she pressed the still vibrating bullet closer to her hyper sensitive clit. Tom grinned to himself as he pulled the sodden fabric up over her legs, pulling them off and laying them on the bed beside him, but still holding her ankles together. Pushing her legs up higher he looked down as her pussy lips peeped out from between her thighs, a dark cerise from her arousal. Using one hand to hold her ankles, his other gently stroked at the lips, feeling the softness of them as his fingers slipped in her juices. Moving his fingers lower he skirted around her tight pussy, sliding two fingers into her, feeling her soft walls clench at the intrusion, curling his fingers up and softly tapped against her g-spot, causing her to cry out and another flood of arousal soak over his fingers and hand.

Withdrawing his fingers he trailed lower, pressing against the plug that was settled deep within her ass, thrumming out a little rhythm on it before giving it the slightest of tugs, causing her to groan out loud yet again. Feeling around the base of it, he could feel a hole that ran up the centre of the plug and looked questioningly at Jade;

“Why is it hollow?”

She struggled to gather the words, her mind clouded with desire; “Its part of a set... the bullet can be used separately..... (pant pant pant)... pushed inside the plug....”

He grinned as he reached for her sodden panties, the bullet still vibrating inside the material. He pulled it out and reached down, never releasing her ankles from his grasp, and slowly pushed the little toy inside the plug until it was snugly settled.

“Oh my god....” Jade gasped as the vibrations racked through her body. She used her strong leg muscles to pull her legs apart, splaying them wide until she saw Tom kneeling proud between her legs, his cock weeping pre-cum onto her; “Tom.”

It was just one word, but it was enough to spring him into action. Widening his stance on the bed he took hold of one of her ankles in each of his hands, and aligning his cock with her sopping entrance he rammed his full length into her in one hard thrust, making her take his entire length. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head again and she screamed with pleasure, being doubly stuffed by the plug and his thick cock.

He pulled out, his tip just hovering around her entrance before doing it again, relishing the feel of her walls parting to allow his cock entry.

“Is this what you wanted Jade?”

“God, Tom. Harder. Just. Fuck. Me” she said through gritted teeth.

This spurned him on, ramming into her tight body, angling his hips so that he slid in and out with ease, knowing that he could continue for a long time at this angle, driving her crazy. He watched as she started to come undone, her body shaking as her orgasm started to build, he upped the pace but knew that she’d be cumming a lot earlier than he would be.

“Jade – look at me as you cum”

He watched as she struggled to open her eyes as the pleasure rocked through her body, her eyes going wide as a powerful orgasm shook through her body, before finally closing her eyes, her chest heaving, and her thighs shaking.

He let her legs fall to the bed and leant over her body, kissing her gently on her jaw line as he pressed kisses up to her earlobe before nibbling around it;

“Jade...”

“Yes Tom” she said dreamily with her eyes still closed

“You realise we’re not done yet” he said as he pulled himself up onto his elbows and flexed his hips, his hard cock still buried deep within her.

“Oh god”

A range of expressions flitted over her face before she started to grin too, the realisation that he wasn’t finished with her stirred something within her psyche. She wriggled her hips a little, relishing the feel of his cock still deep within her.

“Mmmmm, I’ve got an idea” he said with a grin as he pulled out of her; “On your knees”

He helped her move her hips, pulling her waist up with his strong arms and placing her down onto the covers gently, running his hands up her back and along her arms, gently rubbing her wrists;

“Are these still ok?”

“Oh yes” she said with a grin as she peered over her shoulder at him.

“Good”

He ran his hands back down her arms, this time reaching around and grasping at her tits as they swung free below her. Aligning his cock with her sopping pussy he pushed in again, relishing the feel of her still tight walls as they welcomed his length back again. Grasping onto her tits he started to fuck her roughly again, ramming into her as his pelvic bone bumped against the plug that was still settled within her tight asshole. He watched as she grasped the bed frame harder as he increased his speed, this time angling himself for his own pleasure, needing to drive himself to release after all this passion. As he started to feel the knot in his stomach build he heard her cries getting louder, and moving his hands to her hips he started to slam into her with all his force, enjoying the feeling of his thick cock stretching her tight hole to its limits, her juices flowing over his balls and thighs, a wet slapping sound could be heard every time he rammed into her. As she came again it finally set him off, triggering that release deep within him, his balls tightening as he emptied himself deep within her with a cry, his back arching as her body drained every last drop from him until he was thoroughly spent.

Finally the adrenalin ran out and he lost the strength to hold them both up, his cock pulling out of her with a pop as he fell onto his side next to her on the bed, his hands stroking her body gently as he kissed her shoulder blade, remembering to raise his hands up to where her wrists were still restrained, pressing the release button and allowing her arms free. Rubbing her arms he continued to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck as she wriggled back against the warmth of his body. It was only when he felt a strange vibration against his now flaccid cock did he remember she still had the plug in. Pulling his hand down to it he whispered in her ear;

“Would you like me to take this out?”

She turned and smiled at him with a sleepy look on her face; “Please”

With that he gently pulled on the rubber plug, slowly withdrawing it from her and switching the bullet off, before wrapping it in her sodden panties and placing it on the bedside cabinet before curling back next to her, enjoying the smell of her hair as he kissed her earlobe;

“So... are you still going to send me those selfies?” he said with a smile. He watched as a smile spread across her face, not opening her eyes as she answered;

“Pull the quilt over and I’ll let you take your own shots in the morning” wriggling her ass against him. He had a feeling they weren’t quite done for the night, and it may be afternoon before he got those shots.


End file.
